Seeing you again Sequal to That september day
by Faith Wilson
Summary: Rory Finds Tristan again.. but can it work?
1. Seeing you again Sequal to That Septemb...

Seeing You Again  
  
Rory sat in her apartment holding a chain around her neck thinking of the day she got it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
knock knock  
  
"Rory, will you get that?"  
  
"Yeah, Im going" she opened the door  
  
"is there a Ms. Rory Gilmore?" the man asked  
  
"thats me"  
  
"Okay, I have a message for you" he handed her a box and turned around to leave.. Rory shut the door and opened the box, a letter fell out  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I know how mad at me you must be, but please understand I had no choice. I have no regrets in telling you how I feel. I would gladly go through all this hearache again if I could hold you or even see you one more time. I love you so much Rory. Please dont forget that. Happy Birthday, I have sent you something to prove I will be back for it. I love you with all my heart. Love, Tristan  
  
Rory looked in the box and found a gold high school ring. On one side it had Tristan written on it and on the other had Rory. Inside the band was engraved "I'll love her always"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
She remembered that day well. She had been expecting something from him as he always did at her birthday and christmas. He had sent her roses the first christmas, and a huge teddy bear with a harvard sweatshirt on it for her birthday. She didnt want the ring on her hand, she was still very mad at him, so she put it on a gold chain around her neck.  
  
"Hey babe, Ive got to go home" Lorelai came in  
  
"Okay mom, thanks for the help"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking"  
  
"about him?"  
  
"Yeah, tristan"  
  
"oh Hon, you'll be okay, I promise" she hugged her  
  
"I know, I love you mom"  
  
"Love you too babe" she shut the door behind her  
  
*okay..might as well do that study thing right?* she headed to the library  
  
LIBRARY  
  
*oh my god, shes here.. my rory is here* he though  
  
*okay..what now is she still mad? does she still love me? his eyes darted to her hands, her ring wasnt on it..shes mad, she probably threw it away!! God shes so beautiful.. sitting there reading*  
  
Just then, she got up and started to go home, Tristan decided to follow her to see where she lives  
  
He saw her to her door and saw her look around  
  
"is someone following me?" she whispered to herself. He instinctivly grabbed for the ring  
  
*shes wearing my ring* tristans heart did flips as she walked in her door  
  
Tristan walked upstairs as it turned out, he lived in the same building upstaris.  
  
*shes so beautiful!! shes grown up so much! does she have a boyfriend? did she date after me?* tristans thoughts wore him to sleep listening to "Im gonna love you" It was loud  
  
"god! shut that up!" rory screamed. when it didnt stop, she ran up the stairs to the room with the loud music and banged on the door. A grumpy voice came and the door swung open.  
  
"what is it? tristan asked rubbing his eyes  
  
"T... Tristan?" rory stammered  
  
"Rory?" his eyes popped open  
  
"Yeah, sorry.. the music was loud"  
  
"Its okay, i'll turn it off, come on in" she walked in  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"so... umm how are you?  
  
"Im alright" she said awkwardly  
  
"Good"  
  
"and you?  
  
"Im good."  
  
"youre lieing"  
  
"so are you"  
  
"Look tristan, Ive been mad at you for a long time. I dont know how to stop all those things in my head"  
  
"I know... Im sorry Rory"  
  
"I know you are, but it doesnt make what happened go away"  
  
"I know.. I never should have left"  
  
"I never should have fallen in love with you"  
  
"Do you really feel that way?"  
  
"It would have been easier than what I felt like after you left" she said quietly, but still angrily  
  
"do you love someone else?" Rory looked away  
  
"You do"  
  
"I didnt say that"  
  
"so you dont?"  
  
" I never said that either"  
  
"then waht?"  
  
"No.. I dont love anyone"  
  
"so you dont love me anymore"  
  
"Tris.. Ive been mad at you for so long, I dont KNOW how I feel." Tristan nodded his head "sorry"  
  
"its okay.. lets just... be friends"  
  
Tristans heart broke at "be friends"  
  
"I guess thats better than nothing"  
  
"Okay.. I better go" she turned to leave  
  
"Wait.. Rory"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Can I..."  
  
"can you what?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Rory just stared at him  
  
"can we settle for a kiss on the cheek for now?"  
  
"Yeah.." he walked over to her and slowly bent his head towards her cheek.. He started to kiss her cheek slowly, she whimpered and he moved to her neck  
  
"Okay Tristan, we need to stop"  
  
"okay" he pulled pack "hey rory... when you first fell in love with me, how did you know for sure?"  
  
"This kiss" she said simply  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"When you first kissed me, I felt the chill, down my spine.. The sparks, and I just knew"  
  
"oh"  
  
"bye" she walked out the door  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rory and Tristan had spent the whole day together  
  
"olay.. okay..so luke and your mom.. and paris and jess?"  
  
"yep thats it"  
  
"but Paris and Jess?"  
  
" I know, but they are good together, he proposed about a month ago, they are moving here this week for paris to go to harvard, and jess is going to the state university"  
  
"Thats cool"  
  
"So.. did you date jess?"  
  
"no.. I could never fall for him, so I introduced him to paris"  
  
"and they fell inlove?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thats sweet" he said in a girly voice batting his eyelashes, rory hit him  
  
"okay.. what now?"  
  
"umm actually, I have to get going:  
  
"what? why?"  
  
"Umm I have plans"  
  
"common rory, we're best friends.. tell me"  
  
"Tris.. you dont want to know"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"I have a date" 


	2. Seeing you again Part 2 Sequal to That ...

"Oh..."  
  
"tristan, did you date other people while you were gone?" he looked away  
  
"you did..."  
  
"my parents set me up against my will... did you?"  
  
"Yeah... but I had to because the whole town was feeling bad for me- but I didnt sleep with any of them"  
  
"oh.."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.. RORYS DATE  
  
They walked around the park after the movie talking about the music and movies. He leaned in to kiss her and caught her off guard, she tried to kiss back, but there wasnt any spark.  
  
"can we not do this?"  
  
"come on.. its early" he pushed himself on her  
  
"No.. get off"  
  
"No, I want this, and I know you want me too"  
  
"No I dont. stop"  
  
"shut up!" he covered her mouth and lifted her skirt up.. she struggled  
  
"I said shut up!" he pulled her panties down and un buckled his belt and jeans- and sliped them down.  
  
Rory kept struggling. He started to push his way into her, the excitment getting him off fast. he thrusted harder and harder and she felt him cum.  
  
"if you tell anyone about this, you'll be sorry" he hit her across the head and left her unconscious.  
  
TRISTANS ROOM  
  
"hello" he answered the phone grogily  
  
"Mr. DuGrey? Im calling about Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes, shes in the hospital and we could only find your number on her"  
  
"I'll be right there"  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Tristan ran to the nurses station  
  
"Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Are you family"  
  
"you called me"  
  
"right this way"  
  
"what happened"  
  
"she was raped"  
  
"Oh my god.." he started crying.. "is she okay?"  
  
"yes, shes fine.. Techically she was raped, but her hymen wasnt broken"  
  
"so shes okay"  
  
"yes"  
  
"can I see her?"  
  
"sure"  
  
Rory was asleep on her bed when he walked in. Lorelai, her mom was having problems getting there, and was frantic, so she put tristan incharge of rory. Tristan fell asleep by her bed  
  
Rory woke up and saw tristan asleep and scared. She reached to her neck and felt around for her neckalace, but it wasnt there. She started to whimper, then she saw it had dropped by her sheets, she fastened it back around her neck.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Tristan had brought Rory some coffee to wake her up a but and found her rubbing her head  
  
"you okay"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Can you remember anything?"  
  
"not really, I mean I know what happend to me.. and I FEEL what happened to me, but I dont remember it"  
  
"maybe its a good thing"  
  
"maybe"  
  
Tristan loaded her up in his car and drove them home. Rory walked in his apartment and fell asleep on his couch. about two hours passed when he heard screaming.  
  
"No.. NOOO get off, get off"  
  
"rory?" tristan lept off the chair and ran to her " baby wake up"  
  
"tristan?" she woke up with tears running down her face  
  
"Its okay..Im here"  
  
"I was so scared"  
  
"Hey.. its okay.. I wont go anywhere"  
  
"you wont leave me again?"  
  
"No baby.. im here for good" rory fell asleep against him  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Rory woke up first, then Tristan. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence  
  
"so.. what are you doing today?" Tristan asked  
  
"Lane and mea are going to a karaoke bar"  
  
"Hey, thats where me and henry are going"  
  
"uh oh.. they're going to make out all night"  
  
"oh god"  
  
"well I gotta go.. I need to get ready"  
  
"See you tonight"  
  
Rory had to get ready fast- she and Lane were going at 6:00, and it was 2:00. All too soon, 6 came and so did a knock on her door.  
  
"comming!" she opened the door  
  
"Hey Lane"  
  
"Hey rory, you ready?" 


	3. Seeing you again Part 3 Sequal to That ...

"Yep"  
  
BAR  
  
once they got in, soon after they heard an amazing voice singing  
  
Angel in disguise, stories in her eyes a love for every true heart that she sees was it just a lucky day? that she turned to look my way? or is it heaven right before my very eyes?  
  
"ive heard this before...where?" rory wondered  
  
shes shown me all new things a shimer of moon beams I was blind but now shes helped me see I was lost but now im found her happiness surrounds and now I find my dreams can come true.  
  
cause Im gonna love you for the rest of my life im holding you safe here in this heart of mine I cant live with out you cause my sould would die and now im telling the truth, ill spend the rest of my life loving you  
  
it didnt start out this way it happend in just a day you smiled at me, and I saw you differantly now I tremble just to be apart of you as we begin a life thats sure to never end.  
  
cause im gonna love you for the rest of my life im holding you safe here in this heart of mine I cant live without you cause my sould would die and now im telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
  
the rest of my life baby loving you....  
  
There was alot of applause.. the shadow bowed and said thank you.. rory couldnt see his face because he had the lights off on the stage  
  
"Ive heard that song before!!!"  
  
"where?"  
  
"I dont remember"  
  
"why dont you sing?"  
  
"I dont want tristan to hear"  
  
"hes not here yet"  
  
"okay then."  
  
Rory walked to the mic . she had requested the lights be dimmed so no one could see her, the music started playing.  
  
on my own pretending hes beside me all alone I walk with him till morning without him I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver all the lights are misty in the river in the darkness the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
"thats rory..."Tristan said quietly  
  
and I know.. its only in my mind that im talking to myself and not to him and although I know that he is blind still I say.. theres a way for us  
  
I love him but when the night is over, hes gone a rivers just a river wihtout him, the world around me changes the trees are bare and everwhere the streets are full of strangers  
  
I love him but every day im learning all my life ive only been pretending without me, his world would go on turning a world thats full of happiness that I have never known!  
  
I love him I love him I love him but only on my own  
  
Tristan was in awe *who does my rory love?* he went to find her  
  
"oh hey tris..did you just get here?"  
  
she was nervous and he knew it "uh yeah.. I just got here" he said as lane and henry left to dace  
  
"shall we" tristan asked  
  
"we shall"  
  
right when they got out, they stared playing a slow song. Rory wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. Mandy Moore's "only hope" was playing  
  
Rory and Tristan especilly paid attention to the end of the song "I give you my destiny.. Im giving you all of me..."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes. The mouths inched dangerously close for awhile and right when they were going to seel the gap, the song ened, and cheers broke them apart  
  
"wow.. its getting late.." rory said  
  
"Yeah, we better go"  
  
Rory and lane left, by the time she made it home, tristan was home too, and there was a familiar song playing  
  
"angel in disguise stories in her eyes.."  
  
"oh my god.. it was Tristan singing.." before she knew it, she was upstairs to his place banging her fists on the door  
  
"Rory.. sorry" he said as he opened the door  
  
"I have to know..." she said  
  
"what to know wha--" he as stopped mid sentence by her finger on his lips  
  
"shh.... this.." she leaned forward and kissed him hard and deep, he kissed back. she parted his mouth with her tongue and deepend it. *oh my god.. I still love him*  
  
"I..... Still... Love.... you..."she said between kisses  
  
Tristan stopped  
  
"you do?"  
  
"yeah.. I do.."  
  
"what took you so long?"  
  
"I was just so scared that you'd leave again"  
  
"oh baby.. I wont.. I promise" he leaned in and kissed her again, then picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
"Hey Tris.. we cant-" she was cut off  
  
"I know.."  
  
"its just.. Im.."  
  
"scared, I know" he cut her off again  
  
"are you okay with that?"  
  
"ofcourse.. I love you, and You arent ready.. I understand"  
  
Rory right then and there saw the look in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Rory lay on the bed, she knew what she wanted.  
  
she pulled him on her and kissed him. He hands wondered under her shirt, and hers wondered around his rock hard abs, and pulled his shirt off  
  
"is this okay? he asked tugging on her shirt  
  
"yeah" she put her hands on his belt and unbuckled it. she looked into his eyes  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yeah.. " she nodded  
  
"rory I dont want to pressure you into anything, I know you're scared"  
  
"you arent.. And I was.. until you looked at me"  
  
Tristan nodded and continued to her belt, he slowly got them down.  
  
"I dont want to hurt you"  
  
"you wont.. " she leaned forward and kissed him right as he started  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Tristan couldnt sleep very well. all he wanted to do was stare at her. he had just made love to Rory.. HIS Rory. she started to wake up  
  
"hey Angel"  
  
"hey"  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"Im great." she rolled closer to him and kissed him  
  
"mmmm.. I love waking up with you" he said  
  
"me too"  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Tristan and Rory were practically inseperable. They walked to classes together, they switched appartments alot, they spent every night together.  
  
"Hey babe" Tristan walked in her apartment  
  
"Rory?" he called  
  
"in here" she called from the bathroom  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"I got a Tummy virus"  
  
"oh..ouch.. you need anything?" he said as rory walked out  
  
"just lay down with me?"  
  
"can do" he picked her up and carried her to bed, where she fell asleep instantly  
  
Tristan lay there looking at her. *I lov her so much* he thought as he drifted asleep  
  
DREAM  
  
"Ill see you later" rory kissed him and went out the door  
  
Tristan started to leave the building when he heard a huge car crash "rory" he screamed as he rean as fast as he could, he saw Rory on the ground.. Blood everywhere.. she was dead. "God No.." he dropped to his knees  
  
Tristan woke up and looked next to him, rory wasnt there- then he heard a toilet flush  
  
"Rory?" he called  
  
"yeah?" she came out and saw him "Tristan are you okay?"  
  
"yeah..just a bad dream"  
  
"okay baby, well Ive got to get some work done, can you go pick up dinner?"  
  
"Yeah" he got up and headed for the door  
  
"hey Tris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you" he smiled  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Tristan walked around aimlessly for awhile when he passed a jewlery store. he decided to walk in, his eye caught a beautiful diamond  
  
"sir?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I want that ring"  
  
"yes sir" he took the money from Tristan and handed him the bag  
  
Tristan walked out *are we ready?* he asked himself as he picked up some chineese food, then he remembered his dream.. * I cant live without her..*  
  
"Rory?" he ran in  
  
"be right out"  
  
Tristan got onto one knee.. Rory walked out in a daze  
  
"Rory.. Will you Marry me?"  
  
"whoa! what?"  
  
"That dream.. I had a dream.. You died.. I cant live without you.. Please.. marry me"  
  
"Tristan.. You need to know somthing"  
  
"what is it?" he was worried  
  
"Im pregnant.."  
  
Tristan was shocked "pregnant?.. are you sure?"  
  
"I took 2 boxes.. 3 are in a box.. im pretty sure"  
  
Tristan had a huge grin on his face.. "Im going to be a Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah.." she was grinning  
  
"Will you marry me?.. Rory I love you.. I always have.. You are everything to me. PLEASE marry me. I know this looks alot like what happene to your parents, but we're older.. and I know I dont want to spend my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?"  
  
Rory had tears in her eyes. "Yes" she whispered  
  
"what"  
  
"yes" she said louder  
  
Tristan put the ring on her finger and swung her around  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I need to call my mom"  
  
"Hello, youve reached Lorelai and the even coffee man luke (I heard that! luke yelled) ahh shut up and bring coffee! anways call me back unless its for rory who left me here all alone to suffer wihtout my best friend"  
  
"MOM PICK UP"  
  
"Hey babe! I couldnt find the phone"  
  
"Mom- tris came by and guess what"  
  
"what?" she said like a 2 yr old  
  
"he proposed"  
  
"ahhh! my babys getting married!!!!"  
  
"I had news for him too"  
  
"you didnt say no did you?"  
  
"what? no!!.. just remember that he bought the ring before I told him.."  
  
"just tell me"  
  
"Im pregant"  
  
silence.. THUMP  
  
"mom?"  
  
"sorry.. I fell over"  
  
"are you mad?"  
  
"oh honey.. No, you're mature.. you are going to stay in school right?"  
  
"ofcourse"  
  
"oh hon.. congratulations!"  
  
"congratulations on what?" luke came on  
  
"Hi daddy- oops I mean luke"  
  
"no no, its okay.. daddy's fine"  
  
"umm.. tristan proposed.. and Im pregnant"  
  
"congratulations rory!"  
  
"thanks daddy"  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"when do you want to get married?"  
  
Rory stood up.. "now"  
  
"now?"  
  
"is you or the hormones talking?"  
  
"Im sure.. Call your parents and I'll call mine.. plus Lane and paris"  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai answered  
  
"mom.. get down here now.. we're eloping"  
  
"what?!?"  
  
"get luke and get here.. NOW"  
  
"do you want me to call your dad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on mom."  
  
"okay.. we're commin"  
  
Tristan looked at rory. "they're on their way" they both said  
  
Tristan looked at Rorys tummy "I cant believe it.. can you?" she said when she caught his eyes on her stomach  
  
"No.. I cant.. but I couldnt be happier" he got down to his knees and lifted her shirt, and kissed her Tummy  
  
"its ours" she said  
  
"I know.."  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Knock knock  
  
"coming" Rory ran to the door  
  
"Rory is it?" Mrs Dugrey asked  
  
"yes ma'am"  
  
"welcome to the family" mr dugrey said  
  
"you're okay with this sir?"  
  
"yes, well I feel guilty for making him miserable in California. He never stopped loving you. Plus, you are a bright kid, you will make a nice DuGrey."  
  
"thank you sir"  
  
knock knock  
  
"hi mom"  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"This is Mr and Mrs DuGrey, Mr and mrs. DuGrey, this is my mother Lorelai, and my step father Luke"  
  
"nice to meet you, you have an amazing kid"  
  
"thank you" lorelai said  
  
"Okay.. Mom, Dad, Lorelai, Luke, are you ready?"  
  
"Rory, what about the dress?"  
  
"Tristan took care of it. I told them size and general idea of what I wanted, and they're sending a few for me to pick."  
  
"Ooh.. shopping comes to you.. I LIKE!"  
  
CHURCH  
  
Rory and Lorelai were in the back room changing into dresses rory wanted.  
  
"Rory, you look amazing"  
  
"This is exactly what I wanted"  
  
"you wanna keep a secret?"  
  
"oooh what?"  
  
"Im pregnant too"  
  
"Oh my god!" rory hugged her mom  
  
"knock knock" luke said  
  
"come in" lorelai said "im gonna be rightback"  
  
"Wow.. Rory.. You look beautiful"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"when's your dad coming?"  
  
"I didnt tell him.. I know hes supposed to give me away, but I want you to"  
  
"I umm"  
  
"You've been my dad my whole life.. I know by blood you arent, but to me you are.. I love you daddy"  
  
"I love you too Baby" he hugged her  
  
"will you give me away?"  
  
"Id be honored" he held his arm out  
  
The ceremony was about to start, Paris, Jess, and Lane just got there. Lorelai and Lane walked down the aisle, next paris and jess, then luke and rory.  
  
Tristan saw rory and just about died. She had on a white dress, it was long, it dragged behind her, the shoulders were strappless, and a veil attache to her bun, also long.  
  
Lorelai and Lane got to the end of the aisle and went to their standing spots on the side.  
  
*god shes beautiful* Tristan thought  
  
*my baby's all grown up and getting married*  
  
Paris and Jess made their way up  
  
"this will be us soon" he whispered  
  
"I know.." paris smiled  
  
Luke and Rory made it up. Luke handed her to Tristan and stood behind her  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Lorelai Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey"  
  
They looked at eachother and smiled  
  
"who gives this woman to be wed?"  
  
"Her mother and I do" Like said then headed to stand next to Lorelai, who was Maid of Honor, Jess on the other side was Playing best man.  
  
"Do you Tristan Julian DuGrey take thee Lorelai gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take thee Tristan Julian DuGrey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Tristan, recite your vows" he took a deep breath  
  
"Rory.. I love you with all my heart, I regret the day I left, But I am so thankful for my second chance. I promise I'll never leave your side again.. this baby is going to the luckiest baby in the world, I want it to be just like you, Coffee addiction and all.. I love you"  
  
"yeah it will" Lorelai laughed  
  
"Rory, You're turn"  
  
"Tristan. I love you with all my heart. The day you left me, I was lost, but the day I saw you, I was found. I wore your class ring close to my heart everyday, I've loved you since I first met you, I was just too afraid to admit it.. but now.. I can tell you anything because you are apart of me.. apart of us.. I love you."  
  
They exchanged rings. Rory had tears in her eyes. Lorelai and Luke looked at eachother  
  
"Our babys all grown up" Luke whispered  
  
"Im Pregnant"  
  
Luke Looked at her and an easy smile came over him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Tristan grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Once they stopped everyone cheered.  
  
"Im pleased to announce Mr and Mrs Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"welcome to the family dear" Mrs DuGrey said  
  
"Thank you Erin"  
  
"Yes- here son, congratulations" Mr DuGrey said as he held out an envelope  
  
"For the baby"  
  
Tristan opened it and found a very big check in it.  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
Rory and Tristan went home, they decided to move Tristan downstairs to Rory's because of the baby.  
  
"I cant believe Im married"  
  
"I can... I knew from day one you were going to be mine."  
  
"And now you're going to be a daddy"  
  
"Yep- what are we going to name it if its a boy?"  
  
"HEY what about a girl?"  
  
"Thats easy- carry on the tradition- Lorelai"  
  
"We have to shorten it though.. how about Tory?"  
  
"Tory?"  
  
"Yeah, like a "Y" like me"  
  
"and a boy?"  
  
"You name some"  
  
"Well my choices are Dylan, Bryan, and Luke"  
  
"LUKE!!!!!"  
  
"Luke it is"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
8 months later  
  
"Come on Rory PUSH!" Lorelai yelled  
  
"Mom! I cant.. help..."she whimpered  
  
"I cant baby, you have to"  
  
"One more.. thats it"  
  
"Okay.,. One.. Two.. Three, PUSH"  
  
"AAAHHHHH" she screamed  
  
"Come on baby, I'll buy you all the coffe you want" Tristan said taking her hand again  
  
"God.. COFFEE" she screamed as she pushed one more time. The baby came out  
  
"Why isnt it crying?" Rory asked  
  
"Hold on Mrs DuGrey"  
  
"Why isnt my baby crying"  
  
The doctor thumped her chest alittle and it started crying  
  
"Its okay"Lorelai said  
  
"shes fine" the doctor said  
  
"I have a baby girl?"  
  
"Yes ma'am you do"  
  
"Whats her name? Lorelai asked anxiously  
  
"Lorelai ofcourse"  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore DuGrey" Tristan said  
  
"Two last names?!?"  
  
"no, Gilmore is another middle name, she needed to keep the Gilmore name"  
  
"and to shorten it?"  
  
"Tory"  
  
"Awwww."  
  
The doctor handed Rory her baby... "Hi tory.."  
  
"aww hon shes perfect" Lorelai said  
  
Luke walked in with baby Nick  
  
"Hey Nick, Hey luke" Tristan came up to him and took Nick "Nick, thats your neice" Nick who was 3 weeks old was too busy crying to notice anything  
  
"Hey Luke.. I know my dads coming today, hes on his way, but is it okay If the baby calls you Grandpa?"  
  
Luke got tears in his eyes "what ever you want" he kissed her head  
  
"You want to hold her?" Luke came and picked her up "shes beautiful"  
  
"Just like Rory.." Both Lorelai and Luke said together  
  
THE END 


End file.
